Sprites
__TOC__ Second only to Humans, Sprites make up a large percentage of Makana's population. They are a unique, agriculture-focused people. Appearance The Sprites possess plant-like physical features. They are the tallest natural race of Makana (bested only by Gargoyles, who were not Divine-created), with an heights ranging from 180cm to 195cm (5'11 to 6'5). Their "hair" is made up of very thin, flexible vines that sprout colourful flowers. These flowers come in a wide variety of shades, including (but not limited to) pinks, purples, blues, reds and yellows. The majority of a Sprite's flowers will be of one colour, with a small amount of differently coloured flowers that play a role in their reproduction, refered to as "active" flowers. "Inactive" flowers and vines have no nerves in them, but "active" flowers do, meaning that the removal of "active" flowers is painful. A Sprite's body is made of wood, with their "blood" being thick, slow-moving sap. Their wooden "flesh" makes peircing weapons such as rapiers and arrows ineffective against them, but they are especially suseptable to fire magic and chopping weapons such as axes. If an arm or leg gets chopped, but is salvaged, it can reattach itself to the Sprite's body. This process can take months and requires the use of very elaborate casts and slings to keep the limb in the proper position. History Culture Sprite culture focuses on living in harmony with the earth and forests. Religion Many Sprites practice Elementalism, the worship of the Divine Lanua. Elementalism preaches that Makana is a gift from the Divine and should be treated as such, emphasizing environmentally sustainable behaviours. Some Elementalists believe that the weather is a reflection of the Divine's current feelings toward Makana, though many dismiss this belief because of the Depature. Worship of Pagong is also very common, especially in towns associate with Human cities. Pagong encourages the pursuit of knowledge and invention, which many Sprites practice by teaming up with Human inventors to create innovative farming techniques. Sprites do not typically have churches, choosing to show their devotion by decorating their homes with religiously significant flowers and frequently holding festivals. Food and Drink Sprites cannot digest dairy or meat. Their diet consists exclusively of fruits and vegetables, often eaten raw. They do not need to eat as frequently as other races do, but require much more water. An average Sprite will consume 7 to 8 litres of water per day. Clothing Sprite clothing is purely decorative. The absense of sexual organs and their natural resillience due to their wooden bodies negates the need for functional clothing. All clothing is plant-based, whether it made from raw leaves or refined fibres. Bright colours are the norm, with reds, yellows and blues being popular shades. Jewelery made from or in the shape of flowers is very common on either gender. Holidays and Festivals The most important Festival for Sprites is the Festival of Life. It's during this Festival that Sprites "mate". There is no official date for this Festival, but it typically takes place at the beginning of the wet season, which is when a Sprite's active flowers begin producing pollen and seeds. During this Festival, most of the villagers' time is spent on the Festival Grounds, where food and entertainment are set up. Traditional dances are performed, local folklore is told and very little work is done. The Festival of Life typically lasts 2 to 3 days, resulting in the "birth" of 50-100 new Sprites. Category:Races